


Fire and Ice

by GeminiLoveCA



Category: Lucifer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: All the Smut, Devil's threeway, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex sex and more sex, Slash, not safe for work, probably not safe for sanity, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiLoveCA/pseuds/GeminiLoveCA
Summary: You (reader) have a standing sexual relationship with Lucifer. Since he is not averse to a Devil’s Threeway from time to time, he agrees to add a new partner for your recent playtime. Of course, that would be the night Loki decides to come to Lux…





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing(s): Lucifer/Loki, Lucifer/reader, Loki/reader  
> Genre: smut, pwp  
> Warning(s): threesome, unprotected sex (anal, oral, PIV) - (in RL, wrap it before you tap it, folks), slash  
> Notes: Written for @angryschnauzer and @feelmyroarrrr‘s “Fall For You” Challenge. My selection was Lucifer, and Loki.  
> Disclaimer: Clearly, I am neither Marvel, nor Neil Gaiman, DC, Fox or Netflix. While while I can be aggressively mediocre, I am also not Aggressive Mediocrity Productions. I’m just a middle-aged fangirl with an overactive imagination. No infringements intended in this transformative work.

The first thing that you noticed as you awakened, was the lack of bickering. From that first moment, when you had locked your gaze on Loki, when he had crossed the sea of undulating bodies on Lux’s dance floor to approach Lucifer’s booth… when Lucifer’s arm had come around your shoulders in an uncharacteristic display of possessiveness… There had been some form of bickering.

It had started when Lucifer realized that the dark-haired, dark-suited man standing at their table, had made you sit a little straighter. That he radiated a sense of power that could rival his own. And that both of them had you utterly captivated. He hadn’t been averse to the idea of finally giving you the devil’s threesome you had admitted to desiring, but the fact that this… whatever he was… was the one you wanted as the third? Had galled Lucifer and brought out a knowing smirk from Loki.

The second thing you noticed was the fact that Lucifer was moaning, the sound muffled slightly. You opened your eyes at that, not sure what to expect. After weeks in his bed, and in the periphery of his life, you knew that he had enemies, ones that might possibly someday catch even him unaware. Anyone who could do that would see you as only a tiny obstacle, so caution was in order.

Through slitted eyes, you looked around the large, bright room until you saw him. Lucifer was slumped in the large overstuffed chair in the corner. Nude, his head tilted against the high chair back, throat stretched and exposed, dotted with red and purpling marks you knew you had helped create. His hands were down toward his lap, and you looked lower. Entangled in his fingers was a head of hair: long, inky, waves of hair.

You tried to hold your breath, but you were sure your heart could be heard across the room, it was pounding so hard you could practically feel it moving the sheet that covered your breasts. Lucifer moaned again, his hands gathering up that mass of hair as his hips surged upward. It was a gorgeous sight. You knew that Lucifer was the very definition of pansexual. He saw a beauty and an ugliness in people that went beyond the physical and had made no bones about indulging in all types of physical pleasure, but knowing it and seeing it were two vastly different things.

You had done the same for Lucifer, many times. As recently as the night before, in fact. You knew the feeling of his skin against your lips, the heavy weight of him on your tongue, the taste of him, how his muscles bunched and relaxed under your fingers as he reached his peak. Seeing Loki do the same to him, it seemed like you should be jealous, but instead… you couldn’t stop watching. Not when Lucifer shifted in the chair, his stance widening, throat moving as he swallowed. Not when you saw Loki lift his head and place a biting kiss high on Lucifer’s thigh, and his long fingers disappeared under Lucifer’s thigh as his mouth descended over him again.

Your breathing picked up with his, your body heavy and wet and swollen and aching as you watched your… as you watched Lucifer groan and rock his hips, words you didn’t understand crossing his lips. Loki seemed to understand though, as his motions picked up, his hand and head moving faster, dipping lower to take Lucifer even deeper as he growled.

You knew Lucifer was close to coming undone, and it was the most gorgeous thing you’d ever seen. Usually when you knew he was this close, you were too lost chasing your own ecstasy to appreciate the sight, but this… it was the merest glimpse of what he had looked like before his fall. As his fingers gripped Loki’s head in what surely would be a painful grip, he growled… and the sound made the very air in your lungs vibrate, deep, almost sub-vocal… You saw the muscles of his abs contract, his arms and legs locking up, every line of his body highlighted by a faint sheen of sweat.

Loki didn’t stop as Lucifer came down his throat. If anything, he seemed spurred on by the reaction, not slowing down until Lucifer pushed him off and dragged him up into a rough kiss. You bit your lip, shifting on the bed to ease the thick empty feeling between your thighs, as they clashed. They pulled away from each other, both their mouths red and swollen.

Breathing hard, Lucifer locked eyes with you, and you saw the faint traces of red in them. You had seen it from time to time, when his control over his reactions, or his emotions, slipped just a little, and you realized you really were in the presence of the King of Hell, and the flames of his domain flared through the usual darkness.

“Enjoy the show, darling?” he teased, one eyebrow quirking up. “I was wondering when you’d admit you were awake.” He rose from the chair and strode over to the bed, utterly unself-conscious of his nudity, his cock still thick and half-hard as he stood on his knees on the side of the bed. One hand closed around your ankle, deliciously hot, and pulled you down the bed to him. This was what kept you coming back to his bed, again and again, that mixture of passion and playfulness and absolute carnality, that you never found in anyone else.

“And risk missing that?” You answered in response, leaning up, the sheet falling to your waist as you did. “You have no idea how beautiful you looked,” you murmured, your lips coming to his. You could taste the faint echo of his come on them, and you groaned, knowing it was there from Loki’s mouth. So decadent, and… well… sinful.

“I have a vague idea.” He pulled you into his arms, leaning into you as he bore you down to the bed under him. As he did, you knew he could feel your arousal against his stomach, slick and wanting. “Still, darling? I thought surely last night would have been enough…”

You thought so too.

Before you had finally succumbed to sleep, the two of them had seemed to have a jousting of egos, with your body as the field, and your pleasured cries as the scoring system. Loki had taken you apart with his mouth, two of those long fingers deep in your core as he had sucked and stroked and licked at your lips and clit, grinning into you as you screamed and bucked. Lucifer had pulled your still-twitching frame into his lap, sinking into you before you had even finished coming down and stroking you to a mind-shattering orgasm.

“And waste a gift like this?” You turned your head to look at Loki as Lucifer’s mouth found that spot on the side of your neck, the one he came back to again and again, that made you arch and moan when he sucked on it or stroked over it with his tongue. His eyes glittered like emeralds, or the rain-washed pines you remembered from your youth, as he unfolded from his spot on the floor. He stalked to the bed, animal grace in his long, lithe limbs. He rubbed himself against your lips, salty and silky and hard and cool, until you opened for him, lifting from the mattress to take him deeper into your mouth, feeling his fingers cup the back of your head, cradling it as he rocked into you.

You moaned around the length of Loki’s cock on your tongue, driven by the sensation of Lucifer mouthing at your sex, pushing your slickened thighs up and apart as he slid between them. Velvety strokes of his tongue teased your clit, before spreading your lips and pushing into your core. You could feel yourself dripping for him, not that it was uncommon. Lucifer seemed to be able to inspire this reaction in you just by walking into the same room.

But now, with Loki’s hand cradling your skull, his hips flexing to stroke himself across your tongue, between the lips that so perfectly closed around his length, you were already on the edge. You whined around his cock when Lucifer paused, leaving you hanging just before your peak, his body sliding up yours, until he dragged lips and teeth over your earlobe. At the same time, his fingers grazed over the tight ring of your ass.

“Do you want him, darling?” he murmured in your ear as his fingers massaged at the muscle. He took the moan you made, the way your body rolled and pushed into him, as his answer, humor and possession mingled in his voice as he breathed in your ear. “Just remember who you really belong to…”

Loki withdrew from your mouth, “Enough. If you’re offering me that, I want to be able to last long enough to enjoy it.”

Lucifer nipped that spot on your neck again, eliciting a low moan from you. “These humans… they make pills for stamina problems now. I can make a few calls…”

You shuddered at the thought. These two may well be the death of you already. Adding the medication he was talking about, you would probably end up in the hospital as a result if you were lucky. Loki huffed, reaching for your breast, rolling a nipple between his fingers until you mewled in pained pleasure. “Only if you need the help. I can more than handle one human woman…”

He pinched a second time, harder now, just as Lucifer pressed a slickened finger past the ring of your ass. You gasped between the two, both a little painful, a little glorious, the sensations mingled in your brain and impossibly tangled together. Loki nudged your head to the side with his, his mouth finding the twin of the one Lucifer had marked. His teeth scraped on it until you gasped, the sound choking off into a whine when his tongue, so strangely cool even now, soothed it. “I want you to fall apart again, little pet,” he said into the skin. “It’ll make it easier for you to take all of me.”

“Ego much…” Lucifer quipped, his own head back between your thighs, lapping at your slit as his finger worked deeper, fucking you with it in long, slow strokes that matched the movements of his tongue on your clit.

“It’s not ego to say my cock is bigger than your finger, it’s biological fact. And as much fun as humans can be to break from time to time, it’s more fun to wreck them in desire. Isn’t it, pet?” This time, when his teeth dragged over the tender skin, they seemed a little sharper, tiny dagger points pricking you. “Make sure you get her good and open for me…”

“I have no intention of letting you break her,” Lucifer growled, adding something once again in a language your mind couldn’t make sense of. Whatever he said made Loki growl his own response, and you reached for them both, stroking hands over whatever flesh of theirs came into reach, trying to short-circuit the argument you felt brewing.

“I need…” you breathed, fingers tangling in Loki’s hair even as your other hand found Lucifer’s shoulder and your nails scraped it. You couldn’t complete the plea, but they seemed to know all the same. Loki’s mouth descended on your throat again, the sensation making your breath catch, his hands molding your breasts, nipples hard and oh so sensitive, trapped between the junctures of his thumbs and fingers as he pinched and plunked at them both.

Lucifer nipped high on your thigh, the tender, thin skin there, as he pressed a second finger into you, his hand moving with your hips as they rocked upward. His thumb parted your lips, sinking into your core, slaking a bit of the aching emptiness.

So good, so very, very good… you arched, reaching for the peak you knew was so close, the one that came with a wild cry as his fingers and thumb bent just so, his lips closed and sucking pulsingly at your clit. As Loki sucked with almost the same rhythm at your throat, his fingers twisting over the tight buds of your nipples, his lips twisting in triumph as your back bowed from the mattress.

And despite the bone-melting pleasure, you were ready for more. Pliable and ready as Loki shifted you on the bed, turning you to your stomach, bending you under him until you felt him press in. It wasn’t new to you, but it had been a long time, not something you and Lucifer had done yet – usually because you were too eager and impatient to deal with the prep required, always guiding him to your cunt when he ground himself into you.

You’d almost forgotten how it felt: the stretch, the burn, the pinching sensation as your body adjusted. It was a pleasure you could only call dark, because there was no other word for it in your mind. The only lover who’d ever done this with you, he’d always withdrawn a little, fucking into you in increasing degrees as you opened for him. Loki didn’t. He pressed on, slow but insistent, letting you know his will would override everything, even your body.

It was as his body draped over yours that you felt the tight ring finally relax and the last of his length fill you. You wanted to swear, and you did, deliciously filthy words leaving your mouth, amazingly devoid of the words you had used before Lucifer. You did no calling out for the divine, having learned early on that nothing chilled his desire much faster. All the divine you needed was right here in this room: a fallen angel and a Pagan god, worshipping your body and taking it as their due sacrifice at the same time.

“That’s it, pet. Give it to me, all of it,” Loki hissed in your ear, his body stretched over yours, pushing you into the mattress. You tried to get your hands under you, to get leverage to push back into him, but his hands closed over your wrists, pulling them over your head and handing them off to Lucifer. “Not this time, sweetling.”

The bed shifted as Lucifer arranged himself against the headboard, his legs cradling you as he kept hold of your hands. He was hard and pulsing in front of your face: red and weeping clear fluid from the head.

Loki retreated a little, only to drive back into you, agonizingly slow and deep. Your head dropped, burying your face in the sheets as you bit back a wail. Lucifer shifted your wrists to one hand, the other tipping your chin, your head bent back almost impossibly far as he made you look at him, hard and swollen and pushing out another drop of precome, then a second. “No, darling. Let me watch you come apart for him. Then you can have this all you want…”

“How have you resisted this?” Loki asked, once again retreating and pressing into you. His hands found your hips, tilting them to change the angle of his thrusts, his fingertips teasing your cunt in time to his movements. “So tight, so hot, so welcoming… Clearly, your girl has some experience with this.”

“I would have, eventually, but she enjoys having me in her sweet little cunt so much. Don’t you, darling? Feeling me sliding inside you, bare. It’s too thrilling…”

You moaned, the sound raw and low in your throat. That was your secret kink.

Sex was glorious, and you enjoyed it, but in this day and age, too risky to have without a condom. It was something you’d missed most about being in a relationship, the drop of that last barrier: feeling your lover’s cock sink into you, all satiny silky soft skin over hard flesh. When Lucifer had pointed out he was incapable of passing along anything and had pushed into you that first time without protection, you had come apart for him before he had even fully entered you.

Loki had discovered that the night before, rubbing the head of his weeping cock against your clit before sinking all the way to the root inside you, his voice hot and hard in your ear reminding you that he was impossibly old, immune to all human disease, and how good it would be… your mind had weakened, your body opening for him with ease.

Now, it was much the same, but different. He withdrew, slicking you up more, adding slick from your empty core and something else, probably from Lucifer’s seemingly endless bedside drawer of toys, before sinking back in. Whatever he used made his flesh seem even cooler as it filled you and you moaned helplessly, trying to twist up under his weight holding you in place.

“Yes, pet…” he groaned, pulling back to fill you up again. “Let us hear you…” His movements sped up a notch, each stroke as deep as he could take you, each withdrawal close to complete. His weight shifted, and you felt him rise to his knees, lifting your hips to match him. His fingers still strummed over your clit, slicking it up with your wetness before sinking into your cunt in time with his cock in your ass.

“You have no idea how debauched you look right now,” Lucifer added. “I can see you taking him. It makes me want to be inside you too,” he admitted, his hips flexing as his cock wept even more.

“Another time,” Loki gritted out. “I doubt she could take us both right now.” As he said it, he pushed a third finger into your cunt, and you drew in a sharp breath. He chuckled. “But we can add it to the list of activities for later. Until then…”

Lucifer let go of your chin, his hand closing around his cock as Loki sped up behind you. The sight of him fisting his cock kept you enthralled, your eyes only closing when the pleasure threatened to overwhelm you and you needed to regain some control over yourself. “Don’t look away, darling,” he urged. “Let it come…”

You fought your eyes open, tongue coming out to wet dry lips as Loki surged deep into you, pushing you forward. You whined Lucifer’s name, then Loki’s, the names desperate and needy even to your own hearing.

Loki hissed an assent then, his hips pressing into you, faster, harder, just as deep, the angle just right to make sure you felt him, all of him inside you. Lucifer’s hand kept time with Loki’s thrusts, his expression full of avarice and raw hunger, his eyes locked on the place where your body took Loki completely.

You came undone, screaming despite yourself as Loki took you apart and remade you into something else, something totally hungry and raw, and you felt him follow you over with a noise, swelling and pulsing inside you before pushing away to lie on his back, panting softly, his lips twisted in a satisfied grin.

After that display, you fully expected Lucifer to pounce on you, eager to assert his own ego and ability. His expression certainly led you that way: open hunger crossed every feature. Instead, he pulled you into a kiss that sizzled through your melting bones, searing you apart as he twisted and brought you to the bed.

Somehow, he arranged your limbs so that you were draped over his arms, his body cradled between your hips as he nudged at the opening Loki had just vacated. “So slick and ready for me, darling. Tell me you want it.”

His eyes had you pinned, the normally dark irises lit with flickering flames. “Please, Lucifer…” you sounded weak to yourself, but you couldn’t help it. You might be exhausted, but you couldn’t seem to refuse either of them. Your body ready and willing to commit itself to its own destruction, if the pleasure kept coming.

He pushed into you, the stroke as sure and steady as when he thrust into your cunt, taking you just as deeply, his throat working as your hips shifted to take as much of his as possible. His mouth captured yours, swallowing down the greedy, hungry sounds you made as he moved. It was as seductive, as skilled, as capable of unraveling your mind, as every other time he’d fucked you, only this time, it carried a forbidden edge to it.

Lucifer dragged himself from your lips, pushing himself up onto his one hand, looking down the length of your bodies to watch as he slid back into you. “That’s it, darling. Let go… so good… so tight for me…”

Not one to be ignored, Loki chose that moment to clasp your jaw, turning your head to him, and taking your mouth with his own. His tongue teased you, thrusting into your mouth in a lewd imitation of Lucifer’s movements in your ass. With a nip of your lip, he pulled back, turning to Lucifer and catching his mouth the same. You watched, given an up close and impossibly personal view as they kissed. It was aggressive and primal, rough, in a way neither had given to you, as if they wanted to hurt each other somehow.

Still, Lucifer’s strokes never faltered, his hips rocking into you, his pelvis grinding into your clit each time he sank into you, his tongue pushing into Loki’s mouth in the same, totally hedonistic, pattern. You were on the edge of something, an orgasm unlike the others, somehow stronger and deeper, like a storm-born wave that you knew would pull you under and drown you. It tugged at you, and you choked on a cry, dragging the two apart.

“That’s it, darling…. give in to it…” Lucifer urged, his movements speeding up just that little bit, ramping you up just a bit more, dragging you under more. Loki moved on the bed, disappearing from your view as Lucifer’s attention captured yours completely. Lucifer’s expression twisted, his head tipping back slightly, and his eyes slid closed as he went still inside you. 

You saw Loki appear over his shoulder, his own expression tinged with something you couldn’t define, glee… dominance… triumph. From the way Lucifer’s face twisted, his limbs trembled ever so slightly, you realized that Loki was now pushing into him, the way he had done to you, the way Lucifer had into you, was still in you now. It was as though Lucifer was fighting to hold some part of himself back, the sensation of filling someone and being filled at the same time overwhelming him as he’d been overwhelming you.

He did not move. Not until Loki’s hands came around his hips, one thumb stroking your clit in long, slow, maddening motions. The other, you felt but couldn’t see, until you lifted your head, peering down to where Lucifer was still buried in you. Loki’s other hand encircled Lucifer’s cock, stroking the base and urging him back into motion.

You cursed then, as much an epithet as a plea then, and Lucifer responded to it, giving you what you begged for. He withdrew and pushed into you, Loki’s skilled hands working over you both, his cock surely undoing Lucifer, the same way Lucifer was undoing you. You weren’t sure which of them was setting the pace, they fell into such sync: Loki pressing into Lucifer as he pushed into you, then retreating as Lucifer withdrew.

You could see Loki watching you over Lucifer’s shoulder, his eyes deep and gleaming with something… and you felt yourself falling into it. Dimly, you thought for a moment that it was like Loki was using Lucifer as a vehicle to fuck you himself. When one sped up, the other seemed to at the same time. Loki’s hands never stopped their exquisite torture on you both. The blood roared in your ears, drowning out everything else, your pulse thrumming so hard you felt like you were turning inside out, your mind coming apart.

Everything went black, your throat working soundlessly, your entire body clamped down tight as the wave broke over you, sucking you under. You felt like you were tumbling, falling endlessly as you heard both breathing raggedly, growling and grunting as they followed you over.

Every bit of your body ached deliciously, and you felt yourself cradled in something soft, something that tickled your nose, your bare skin. It smelled… like church. Incense and old books and faintly of dust, but all of it was overlaid with something else. You blinked a few times, opening your eyes to whiteness, which made no sense. Lucifer’s sheets were black. You pushed against them and felt something unfurl its grasp of you. You stretched and sat up, surprised, though not entirely shocked to see Lucifer’s wings slowly fold back into themselves along his back as he turned in his sleep to lie on his stomach. Of course, it would make sense. If his wings were out, not many other positions would be comfortable, would they?

He had told you they had reappeared, how he had given up cutting them off after the tenth time they had reappeared, but you’d never seen them for yourself. You couldn’t stop yourself from reaching out to touch one again, tracing one incredibly long, soft feather with your finger. From what you remembered of the Bible, you expected something… different. Charred maybe, or leathery like a bat, but these were… more like a dove’s. You blinked back a tear, knowing Lucifer would shut down if he saw any emotion like tenderness in your expression.

“You’re not frightened by them,” Loki’s voice came from the door to the bathroom. “They came out when he realized you had passed out. He wrapped you in them and wouldn’t let go.”

The idea made you scoff. Lucifer had told you more than once that he was not capable of love, not the way a man would be, and surely not in that detached way his brothers and sisters could. You had doubted that, because of the way he spoke of the detective and her daughter, but had given up trying to point it out to him, fearing perhaps if he realized it, he would no longer welcome you in his bed, in his life.

Loki crossed the room, wiping his hands on a towel as he did. “I wonder if you would be so understanding if you saw me.”

“So, this isn’t you? Custom suits and silk scarves?”

“Hardly.” He reached out and touched your forehead, pushing thoughts and memories into your mind. You saw golden horns, armor and leather, flashing knives and a manic grin… and before that, red eyes, redder even than Lucifer’s became amid his ecstasy. Hair braided with beads and what skin that wasn’t covered in thin rawhides was blue and marked with swirling scars.

He pushed away, his emotions behind a heavy guard as he looked at you, as if he expected to be reviled. He started when you reached out, tracing the phantom of one scar where it curved along his forehead, brushing his hair back as you did. “Which is the real you?”

“Neither. Both,” he shrugged, the movement dislodging your touch. “One was as I was born, the other what I became. It doesn’t frighten you?”

You tilted your head back to where Lucifer still slept. “He has wings, and another face, which he won’t show me, because apparently, the last person he showed it to ended up in an asylum after they tried to gouge their own eyes out. Clearly, I’m too dumb to have the self-preservation to get out while I can.”

“Or too innocent to see us as the monsters we really are.”

“I went to school with a girl. Her father poisoned her and then set her bed on fire with her in it. He didn’t want to pay to support her and her mother anymore. That, to me, is more monstrous than…” your hands spread wide, pointing out Lucifer’s folded wings, and Loki’s form standing over you, simultaneously. “We are what we make of ourselves. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“Well, if that’s settled, will you cease your existentialism and come back to bed? Both of you.”

“I will, when you put those away…”

“Oh, for Hell’s sake, are they back again?” Lucifer shifted his shoulders and the wings folded away. “I wondered why I was having trouble rolling over.” He held out a hand to you and you went into his arms. He pointed at Loki, “You are on the other side though. I’d rather wake up curled around her than you.”

“You didn’t seem to mind me so much earlier,” Loki pointed out, moving to the other side of you and wrapping a hand around your waist to pull you back to him, even as Lucifer laid your head on his shoulder.

“Yes, but that’s sex. And it’s entirely a different matter.”

“Enough. You’ve worn me out and I need some more sleep. If you want to bicker, I’ll go home, and you can work out your differences. Alone.”

“Sleep, pet. You’re not going anywhere. There’s still the matter of you taking both of us at once. I can hold my peace till then…”

You closed your eyes. The heat radiating off Lucifer and the coolness of Loki behind you, the disparate temperatures, lulled you into a comfortable state and you drifted into dreams.


End file.
